Never Say Goodbye
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Part one in the 'Never Say' duo...It was a good day when it started, but trouble always finds Spencer Reid...


DISCLAIMER: **I don't own X-Men/Criminal Minds or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a little one shot and part one in my **'Never Say'** duo!**

**Enjoy my loves!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxx**

Remy loved the mornings. He wasn't much of a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, but he did love that just coming out of sleep moment when the first thing he got to see was the stunning man next to him. Spencer lay on his side, burrowed into Remy, one arm tossed over the Cajun's waist. His bronze curls were all over the place and there was a soft flush to his cheeks that spoke of sleepy warmth. With a warm smile Remy reached out and ran a finger over his lover's soft cheek. Sometimes the Cajun still wondered how he had ended up so lucky. A soft smile escaped him when his lover began to move. Spencer was always slow to wake and it was a fascinating thing to watch. His face had the cutest expression when he was coming around, nose crinkling in distaste. Head twisting, his eyes opened slowly and Remy got his first morning glance of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were pale silver, both iris and pupil, with a cloudy sort of quality that gave the impression that Spencer was blind, but those who knew him, knew better. As it normally did, it took a second for everything to register and with a sweet, sleepy smile Spencer snuggled in closer to his lover, completely content.

Yes. Remy loved the mornings.

"Morning," Spencer greeted around a yawn.

"Mornin' _bébé_, sleep well?" Remy always asked, always. With Spencer's powers it had become habit. Spencer was what you'd call a clairvoyant, seer etc. Whatever term was preferred. He received visions on a regular basis, some small, others big and more so often than not visions that no poor fool should ever have to deal with. Spencer also possessed a sort of one-sided empathy. He couldn't feel emotions like Remy, but he could manipulate emotions in others, something of which that had caused him trouble quite often when he was younger. By Spencer's warm smile it had been a good night.

"I slept peacefully Remy, no nightmares."

"Good Penny, y' were so tired, y' needed a good sleep." Remy commented. Spencer had been so drained, a bad case that had left him suffering with visions he really could've done without. It had been nothing substantial either, just random snippets of the past from a man that had possibly never been sane. The nightmares had been brutal and had gone on for days. This was the first night of peace. For a little bit the pair stayed in bed just enjoying the warmth of each other. Eventually hunger and the desire for coffee drove Spencer out. He laughed when Remy dragged him down for a kiss. It was heady; a burst of lust crawling through Spencer and eventually Spencer let himself be drawn back into bed. Remy rolled over the younger man, his kisses growing a little more demanding. Spencer drowned in the heat. It was always a splendid way to start the day. Each touch, each caress was wonderful and Spencer filed it all away. His cloudy silver eyes blew wide and he arched with a throaty groan. Remy would've said something at that point, but it was rude to talk with your mouth full. Spencer's fingers bit into the sheets, a flush riding high in his cheeks. Remy was merciless. Every touch burned and no matter Spencer's pleas he continued to drive his lover crazy. Spencer's spine snapped upward, a sharp cry ripping free from him. When he finally came down it was to the sound of Remy's husky chuckle. The Cajun moved up the youth's body, kissing and nipping as he went. When he finally took Spencer's mouth, Spencer groaned. He could taste himself on the Cajun's lips. It was delectable and when Remy finally filled him it was simply perfect. Spencer wrapped himself about his lover and clung on. Remy's movements were none too gentle and Spencer couldn't help but laugh. His poor Cajun had worked himself up into frenzy. It was hot, it was hungry, and it was everything they both wanted and more and when Remy finally barked out a curse plunging deep, Spencer took all he had to offer and it was heaven.

With a groan Remy sank onto his lover, nuzzling into him. He pressed a kiss against Spencer's damp cheek. "Love y' Penny."

"Love you too Remy," Spencer returned sleepily.

They lay like that for several minutes and eventually Spencer nudged his lover from bed. Remy moaned and bitched, but eventually did as he was told, nipping Spencer's lip before trotting toward the bathroom for a quick shower. He urged Spencer to join him, but he wanted to get down to breakfast sooner rather than later. Remy had a quick shower and Spencer made his quick also. By the time they made it downstairs for breakfast, most of the mansion was up and moving kids ran here and there, the odd teacher sleepily making their way to their first classes. The kitchen area was busy. Ororo and Jean stood at the stove cooking up a storm. Logan sat at the table reading the newspaper and Kurt sat with Hank and Xavier chatting amongst themselves. Bobby stood with Kitty by the window. It was a real hive of activity. Nudging Spencer toward the table, Remy went and retrieved them coffee.

"Morning pup," Logan greeted in his usual gruff fashion.

Spencer smiled taking a seat. "Morning Logan, sleep okay?"

"As well as can be expected," He grunted in his normal attempt at pleasant. Sapphire blue eyes briefly lifted from the newspaper, a teasing spark dancing within the deep blue irises. "You and Gumbo obviously had a good morning."

Spencer's crimson blush was the only confirmation Logan needed and chuckling the feral shook out his paper and continued reading. Spencer rolled his eyes and turned away, smiling sweetly when Remy placed a steaming mug of coffee down in front of him. The Cajun winked and while Spencer settled down with the first mug of the morning, Remy went to retrieve some breakfast for them both. It was chaotic, but that was the way of the world with family, wasn't it? Spencer let out a content sigh and relaxed. It was so nice to be away from the job. Too much blood, too much pain, too much to hold within one person to the point the nightmares had begun shredding him apart. Sometimes Spencer wondered if he had chosen the wrong career path. Had he gone with something else, then his life would have been so much easier. No visions plaguing him so often and nothing as gruesome. But on the flip side he never would've done something so good with his life. He had saved hundreds of lives this way and he was happy to continue doing so. Even if it meant feeling burnt out from time to time. When a plate was put in front of him Spencer looked up smiling tenderly at Remy. With his usual flourish Remy winked and settled down with his own plate and even with the chaos going on around them it was peaceful. Spencer enjoyed his breakfast, amused when a growl from Logan sent Kurt running. He had missed whatever had set the feral off, but by Kurt's amused laughter it wasn't anything the blue skinned mutant hadn't earned. Pulling out a chair Ororo sat down and nudged Remy while reaching for the sugar bowl.

"You have a free day, what will you two get up to?"

"Not sure yet Stormy, but I got some plans. Need t' get Penny out and 'bout f'r a bit." Remy rolled his vibrant eyes. "M' boy here would stay cooped up in our room de entire trip if I let him."

"I would not!" Spencer defended indignantly.

Remy chuckled, "Yeah y' would _bébé_ and y' know y' would. Gonna have some fun t'day. Lots of places we can go t'. Make a nice little romantic t'ing of it, _non_?"

Spencer tipped his head to the side and a soft look filled his cloudy silver eyes. His friends would no doubt be surprised, but Spencer adored romance and Remy knew he had piqued his lover's interest by saying that at all. There was no point in asking Remy what the plan was. No doubt the Cajun had planned everything as a surprise and hey Spencer could totally get on board with that. He enjoyed it when Remy surprised and spoiled him. It made him feel loved.

"I am at your mercy Remy LeBeau," Spencer told his lover playfully.

With a bark of warm laughter Remy pulled him close for a kiss, "y' may regret saying dat Cher."

"You haven't let me down before."

True. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>\:~:*.*:~:

* * *

><p>Spencer couldn't help but smile, an ice cream parlour, of all the things to start off the day. Spencer didn't bother pointing out it was only eleven in the morning. He had promised himself he'd let Remy plan the day and just like that he found himself sat at a table with a bowl of mint chocolate chip in front of him, while Remy enjoyed his plain vanilla. Most found in surprising that such a vibrant soul like Remy preferred vanilla, but then, sometimes the simple things were the nicest.<p>

"Y' call y'r team yet?" Remy asked swallowing a spoonful of desert.

"They're on a case; I left a message with Morgan." Spencer replied. "They're worried about me."

"Y' weren't doing so hot after dis latest case, are y' surprised?"

"No, I guess not." Dragging a hand over his face Spencer stabbed the lumps of pale green ice cream with a sigh. "My powers just, I hate them sometimes. I hate seeing the things I see, but in the long run they make a difference."

"Dey hurt y' Penny. Can see de damages dey were doing. Y' needed de break." Remy shook his head. "If I had m' way, y' wouldn't be doing any of dis. Not cause I dislike de FBI, _non_, cause it ain't fair de torture y' put y'rself t'rough f'r others. Someday dat fire will go out Penny, no matter how bright y' burn."

Spencer's smile was soft, loving. It was sweet how his lover worried, but this was who Spencer was. There was no changing that. "You worry too much Rems."

"_Non_," Remy corrected with a wag of his finger, "I worry exactly de right amount when it comes t' y' Spencer Reid, t'ank y' veeeeerrry much! I mean, _Cher_, have y' met y', y'r a hazard t' y'r health!"

Spencer burst out laughing. That was something Remy regularly told him and yet it still remained funny. Remy regularly teased him about his clumsiness. The Cajun often found it amusing that someone with precognition got into so many mishaps.

Well, it was just one of those things that was uniquely Spencer Remy guessed. Smiling, he went back to his ice cream. They had so much ahead today and it was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

><p>\:~:*.*:~:

* * *

><p>Spencer's eyes widened a fraction, the cloudy silver hidden behind hazel contacts. Time and again his Cajun stunned him, because of all the events Remy could've come up with, he never once thought this would be on his list. Stood outside the Majestic theatre Spencer could barely contain his excitement. They were going to see the matinee showing of phantom of the opera! Spencer had been raving about it for weeks and was truly delighted his boyfriend had thought of it. Chuckling at his lover's child like awe, Remy kissed his cheek, throwing an arm about his slim waist.<p>

"T'ought y' might like dis."

"You're the best Remy, seriously." Spencer told him hugging him fiercely before taking his hand and dragging him inside.

It was rather busy, people milled about and there was an excitement in the air. Spencer kept close to Remy. In a rare move he had worn gloves, his skin covered accept for his face. Skin to skin, or skin to object even, meant possible triggers and the last thing he needed was a bunch of visions he couldn't decipher. For two o'clock the theatre was packed and when the lights dimmed and the show began, Spencer settled down. He smiled the entire time.

The matinee was followed by a picnic in central park, which was followed by a trip to the Met that led to hours of fun. He doubted he had ever seen so much of New York. Spencer was like a child at Christmas and Remy was having fun just watching his lover enjoy himself. It was such a rarity. To end the day down they decided to stop at their favourite coffee place. It was called Odd bods, a quaint little establishment run by a mutant named Millie Brown. She was a unique individual with snow white hair and red eyes. As always she had a pleasant smile for Remy and Spencer.

"Hey Penny, your usual?"

"Please, Millie." Spencer smiled. He loved odd bods. Every patron was unique in their own way. The odd normal frequented the place, but it was mostly mutants and they came in every shape and size. Remy stood talking to one of the regulars. Millie hummed while mixing up their orders and when silence washed over him abruptly, a tingle passing through his skull, Spencer gasped just as the vision overtook him. It lasted mere seconds, just a moment and dropping his satchel Spencer tore across the room crashing into Remy and taking him down to the floor just as an explosion ripped through the Cafe.

There was noise, pain and a sweet abyss.

Remy came too slowly. There was a God awful ringing in his ears and when he tried to move pain lanced through his right leg making him hiss. Going still, the Cajun waited for the vicious ache to pass before opening his eyes to a war zone. Odd bods had been completely obliterated. Above him was the open sky, flecks of burning debris climbing heavenward. Through the horrible shriek in his ears Remy could hear screams, sirens and the frantic call of others. It took him several seconds to gather his wits and pulling himself into a sitting position Remy's red eyes darted about the anarchy looking for the only person that mattered. Hunks of wall lay everywhere, a beam laid strewn over two dead bodies. Remy swallowed heavily when he realised one of them was Millie.

Dragging himself to his feet, injured leg protesting the Cajun stumbled through the mess. Spencer, he needed to find Spencer. He hurt, his leg was a mess and by the spinning in his head he probably shouldn't have been upright, but he didn't care. His only concern was finding his lover.

Others stumbled about, calling names, searching desperately for loved ones and by what would've been the Cafe's north wall, Remy finally found Spencer sprawled. He dragged his mangled leg stubbornly toward him, falling on his knees once he was within range. "I'm here _bébé_; come on Penny, open up dem pretty eyes f'r Remy." Spencer didn't move. His skin was stained with dry wall and beneath it; his pallor had taken on an awful grey look. "Penny...Spencer." Remy whimpered. "P-Please petit, y' gotta wake up." Fumbling with Spencer's sleeve Remy searched with frantic fingers and everything inside him began to scream in denial. No pulse, there was no pulse, not even a flicker. A pained groan built up in Remy's throat and closing his eyes he did the one thing he had been terrified to do. He touched their link. But there was no link. It had been completely severed. "No...No, y'r not dead, y'r NOT DEAD! Come on Penny, open y'r eyes...open y'r eyes f'r Remy..." Words cracking, tears filling up and spilling free, Remy shook his head. "We promised Penny...We promised never t' say goodbye!"

But Spencer never answered, his heart remained still, his form unmoving and curling about him Remy gave into his misery and completely broke down. Grief stole his breath. There was no more light, no more happiness. Everything was broken and tomorrow would never come.


End file.
